Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transferring data, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing an electronic document.
Description of the Related Art
Image scanners are commonly used to optically scan physical documents. An electronic document representing the scanned physical document is generated and may be sent to a destination. For example, the electronic document may be sent to an email address as an attachment to an email or to a network location, such as a folder of a computer. In some instances, users may desire to obtain a document in electronic form on their mobile computing device. The transmission and storage of electronic documents, however, may create security concerns. For example, the scanned document may include sensitive information. Conventional methods of providing electronic documents are unsatisfactory to protect sensitive information a document may contain.